Wolves of Warrior Forest
by Darcos
Summary: All about wolves kinda based on Warrior Cat books but I added some of my own stuff
1. Chapter 1

_The Wolves Of Warrior Forest_

**Info:**

**There are two Alpha's but only if the male chooses an Alpha Female It is very rare that there should be A Female Alpha before a male.**

**Every 199 moons The Teens of the pack are taken to a clearing where they will be chosen by the elders.**

**If you are chosen you go off to a place where you are trained to survive on your own then the Elders choose a leader and Beta for you and you become a pack (This is supposed to please Star Clan) You may return to your History Clan if your mother is there every 3 moons until you move on then the new packs leadeer go to the Stone Ring where the New Clan get a new name then they have a vision of there new terriotory and take the New Clan there.**

**Only 4 Pairs of Wolves will be chosen along with two Healer apprentices**

**All Clan Leaders have a Sword that matches their element**

**Willow Clan:**

**WILLOW CLAN ARE A CLAN MOST KNOWN FOR THERE WISDOM AND COURAGE, THEY ARE THE BEST HOWLERS OUT OF ALL THE CLANS AND MOST ARE VERY STRONG AND NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY AS AN OPPONENT.**

**They are great singers and acters and use this in battle and hunting.**

**THERE SIGN IS A WILLOW TREE LEAF.**

**Storm: The leader of Willow Clan. She has a grey coat and striking lightning blue eyes making her look like a Storm cloud Hence the name. She is strict but fair and intelligent and is highly respected by all clans- even Sequoia Clan. She uses her strength and wit to gain the upper hand against her opponent and in battle you seriously want her on your side. She was born and raised in Willow Clan, she has no pups but is the daughter of Bramble. Her father is unknown. ( She sings like Jennifer Hudson)**

**Lightning Sword.**

**Rain: Rain is the Lieutenant of the pack she is a blueish grey she wolf with chocolate browneyes and a dark grey splodge on her lower back making it look like something dripped on uses her strength and surroundings as her advantage. She is kind and thoughtful- but do not get in her bad books for your own safety! She isn't afraid of her past as a circus wolf and will laugh and joke about it along with you, she still has 4 leg warmers, on her front left leg she has a luminous yellow and black striped one and a pink and black on the right. On her back left leg she has a pink and black and luminous and black on the other.(She Sings like GaGa)**

**ELDERS:(ALL RETIRED FROM SINGING.)**

**Bramble: A very old she wolf. She is very wise and most go to her for advice in battle and she used to be a Healer.**

**Thorny:An almost deaf male wolf he mainly just complains and sleeps but uses his weight in an attack.**

**Mistyeyes: A blind she wolf with a dark brown coat she has cloudy blue eyes and enjoys telling stories to pups- despite being blind she is a fearsome opponent having very good hearing and scent.(She is retired from singing)**

**Teens:(postions undecided)**

**Ali: A pretty white wolf with crystal blue eyes she is very kind and will always try to make friends and is very determined in that area. She fights with her protective personality and unusually sharp teeth. She sings like Britney Speares.**

**Her mother is Snowstorm and she was born and raised in the Clan.**

**Melody: As much as she hates to admit it Melody is probably the prettiest wolf in the has emerald green eyes- though no one has seen them, and a black and cream coat.**

**Her ears are a light grey and she is extremeley small for her age.**

** She is quite shy and fears that showing emotions is a sign of weakness. She believes that you should only talk when spoken to or if there is something important tosay .**

**She is quite interested in star watching (A Healers job) but is an impressive warrior as an understatement. She is one of the best singers too (Kelly Clarkson and Pixie Lott mixed together.)**

**She was found by Mistyeyes as a wandering pup and has a very strong connection to her. No one knows about her past because she doesn't like to talk about it stating that,**

**"Some things are better off not being known." She never cries and is often found by the lake looking for fish.**

**While fighting Melody is usually laughed at for her size - but it doesn't last long she is like a bullet and has a lot of stamina and uses her speed to put some force behind her attacks.**

**She also has an uncanny ability to climb trees.**

** Being very small she has virtually no wieght and is an excellent hunter- yet everyone finds amusement in seeing how much she can eat without gaining an ounce!**

**Roxi: Strangely enough Roxi is a Fox she was seperated from her mother by another wolf clan and Storm took pity on her.**

**She may be a fox but she is cunning and clever ,she is the brains behind Willow Clans battles being able to place the warriors in a way that ensures victory.**

**She is obviously red, black and white and has Amber eyes and is Sassy yet sweet!**

**She mainly hunts rabbits and mice but every little counts!**

**She sings like Adele**

**Warriors:**

**Chrissie: A peppy ginger and brown she wolf with smoky gray eyes. She sings like Carly Jae Rapsen.**

**Midnight: a scruffy black wolf that somehow manages to light up a room no matter how bad things get- completeley contrasting his dark coat and dark blue eyes. (Olly Murs)**

**Lucky: A laid back brown wolf with a blue collar left over from being mistaken as a husky he has gray paws and one eye blue with the other brown. he's one of the most popular wolves in the pack (Matt Cardle)**

**Snowstorm: A brilliant white She wolf with beautiful ocean blue eyes. (Beyonce)**

**Quinn: Cheerful brown and tan male with amber eyes. He has chains on his back left leg from being a dancing wolf in Thailand he was shipped here but broke free of his cage.(Chris Brown)**

**Shadow: an all black male with long fur draping over his right eye. He's rather cold to strangers but he can grow on you and if he comes to trust you it'll be as if you've been friends for life. (Taoi Cruz)**

**Flame: A pretty she wolf with a black and white pelt and sea green eyes but what really attracts other wolves is her mischevious attitude- the joker of the clan if you see a slight grin or glint in her eyes run and don't come back until her idea to humiliate you has gone away.**

**She means well of course and it can really lift your spirits after a hard day of hunting. (Pink)**

**PUPS**

**Kiba: a handsome white cub with blue eyes. (Unfortunatley he doesn't sing)**

**Blue: a pretty black She wolf pup with amazing blue eyes.(Sings like Taylor Swift)**

_**Sequoia Clan.**_

_**A Clan that Prides itself on their hunting abilities they are matched with Willow Clan in Battle but they usually just run into things. Only two members can howl and they have been chosen to go to Willow Clan to ensure a truce- But They don't know that yet SHHH!**_

_**They are usually easily angered and tricked into things.**_

_**Leader**_

_**Blaze: A brilliant ginger Male with Blazing Gold Eyes. He is Headstrong and rash but somehow it works against two of three other clans.**_

_**He has the Fire Sword.**_

_**Beta **_

_**Moonlight: A beautiful she wolf with blueish gray fur and blue Eyes, She is smart and calm.**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Stonefur: A solid gray wolf with dark chocolate eyes.**_

_**Lick up: A pretty creamy coloured she wolf with a dark stripe on her back.**_

_**Teens:**_

_**Kyle: A Tan wolf with blue eyes and blue eyes. He's Cocky and Obnoxious but he is a great friend and will listen when the time calls for it he's energetic and kinda naive when it comes to others not wanting to talk about things. He laughs alot and is admired by the other teen she wolfs due to his handsome looks and "All That" personality, and boy does he know it! (Liam out of 1D)**_

_**Shasta: A Male wolf with a black back and tail his bangs are almost leading to his eyes like Kyle's but is black his underbelly and tail is white but leading down towards his legs it gets more tan he has a black nose with a white muzzle and black smudges around his one blue and one green eyes. He is very mysterious and not much is known about his past except he came down from the mountains from another wolf clan across his green eye is a scar. He ignores all the admiration from the 'fanwolves' as I have now dubbed them.**_

_**He has emotionless eyes and a frown etched onto his face with a metal studded, black choker around his neck. He howls like Justin Bieber.**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Hige**_

_**Tsume **_

_**Toboe **_

_**Kayla**_

_**Pups **_

_**Baxter**_

_**Trouble**_

_**Oak Clan**_

_**Strong and Wise known for there Elders living to near impossible Ages**_

_**Leader**_

_**Bites-Back: A calm and dignified male wolf with Dark fur and A red dusting over his muzzle He has brown eyes and his remarkable patience makes him one of the best leaders.**_

_**Water Sword**_

_**Beta**_

_**Karai: A pretty young She wolf with a balanced mind who knows when to fight and when not She is said to be the youngest Beta yet.**_

_**Elders**_

_**Thin Moon**_

_**Snowy**_

_**Teens-**_

_**Layla- Pretty She wolf with a bullying personality to those she thinks are threats towards the Sequoia Clan teens**_

_**Daisy- Beautiful Golden pelted She wolf with a sweet yet naive personality she has wisdom beyond her age however and is praised by all the elder wolves for her cunning.**_

_**Luca: A Fairly handsome wolf with white fur and golden eyes he is Naive yet smart and seems to have a slight crush on Daisy.**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Thorn**_

_**Rose **_

_**TIMI!**_

_**JIMI!**_

_**Gem**_

_**Spruce Clan**_

_**Slow but strong and Brave they will always listen to their gut before there head but this makes them unpredictable and a threat to all that stand in there way.**_

_**They are actually quite sexist in a way stating that Females should be with at least 1 male in case they can't protect themselves properly**_

_**Leaders**_

_**Frost- A blueish white wolf with clear blue eyes. He has no temper whatsoever but he's not a pushover so watch out**_

_**Ice Sword**_

_**Raven- A black wolf with a strong personality she is not to pick in a fight and won't back down from an argument easily.**_

_**Beta **_

_**Sky- Pretty She wolf that has a unique colour of eyes - there no word to describe it other than light and greenish goldish blue.**_

_**Teens:**_

_**Zuri: Pretty Sassy she wolf that will not be put down coz of her Gender. FULL STOP! She has a strange way of hunting by looking like she has nothing on her mind but play then pouncing when close enough.**_

_**Naomi: A submissive Healers apprentice with a strange nack for shivering even if she isn't cold.**_

_**Robin: Peppy energetic young warrior with the gifted ability of talking to the dead- slightly creepy but works for him.**_

_**Artemis: A quiet male Healer apprentice he is a quick learner and can already hear Starclan's warnings.**_


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Darcos:YAY New story I swear I will finish ALL my stories ASAP ,which reminds why do people set up a story make like three chapters and leave every body hanging it anoys me so muuuuuuccchhhh!**

**Shun: There there stop crying now... please?**

**OK The only way to make her feel better and update this story more is to get everybody to finish there stories - I ain't saying be rude but if they havn't updated a story in ages chances are we have to give 'em a little push.**

**ME: LET'S ALL WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE PEOPLE FINISH THERE STORIES OR I WILL END UP IN A MENTAL ASYLUM- I MEAN IT!**

**Now I would like to make a list of stories that I absolutley love but haven't been updated in forever!**

**Love Lust and Lolicons**

**Chibi Chazz**

**Shun's Illness (Shun:Why me?!)**

**Fairy Avenue**

**and too many than I care to write so if you know the authors of this or even better are the authors of these...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAASE DON'T MAKE DARCOS- CHAN SUFFER ANYMORE!**

**on with the story then...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Unexpected Meeting**_

With Ali

Golden rays of sunlight streamed through the canopy flickering over Ali's pelt she was crouched beside the stream, lapping up some water and trying to get away from the intense heat of the sun. She had done relativley well on her hunt with the rest of Delta team- including her mother, Shadow and Rain. After quenching her thirst Ali stretched and shook her coat yawning, looking to the sky she found that it was just past sunhigh - she had a little more time before they expected her back. She padded downstream tracing the quickest route to the Lake in her mind.

With Melody

The dazzling sunlight reflected off of the shimmering water as the small ripples made the lake dance, she was crouched in the reeds waiting for a moment to strike.

_Nothing?_ _Surely the Twolegs haven't fished out all the trout! Have they? _Melody frowned slightly before a particularly large ripple in the water gave away her victims position and she prepared her attack... if thats what you could call it.

She watched as the large silver fin emerged once again and immediatley sprang at it, it hadn't even realised it was in danger before it was scooped out of the water and flung to the sun-baked ground.

Melody let a small smile creep onto her otherwise emotionless features, but if her long bangs weren't covering her eyes you would of seen a small triumphant glint in her eyes.

She went to pick it up when a slight rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Ears pricked she backed up slowly and when she was close enough darted into the small Pine tree behind her.

With Ali

_She's gonna be so scared! She'll scream like a pup!_ Ali thought as she stealthily stalked through the bushes near the lake, she didn't need to look out of the bushes- Melody was always in the same spot. Chuckling slightly she darted forward and barked opening her squinted eyes to find ... a trout? Before she knew what was happening the light wieght of her supposedly best-friend knocked her off balance from above creating enough momentum to push Ali into the Lake- but not enough to harm her comrade.

Ali coughed and spluttered as she made her way to the surface thrashing around wildly before dragging herself to the shore, watching enviously as her dry-coated friend gave her an emotionless look but it clearly stated,"And WHO needs to work on her stalking...?".

Ali frowned and shook herself then- regaining her composure , lifted her head up and flashed one of her toothy award-winning smiles.

"Hey! You want some help carrying your catch?" She asked innocently as if nothing happened.

"Don't change the subject,but yes; I shall carry the fish, YOU can carry that." She flicked her head towards the large caribou hidden among the bushes.

"WHAT! WHY ME?! YOU CAUGHT IT!"

"You offered and you tried to scare me."In that kinda-annoying-emotionless-voice of hers.

Ali groaned but saw her point. Melody was obviously feeling kind today because she stuck the fish on the horn and helped Ali take her catch back to Base.

At The Willow Camp

Everyone watched as the two teenagers strolled through the entrance dragging a large caribou -and a fish on closer inspection, into the Camp. No doubt that Melody had caught it.

They were walking towards the Omega stone where they usually sat when a clear calm voice said,"Not over there, Melody, Ali, Come sit with me I must speak to you." Everyone turned to see the Clan Leader, Storm, standing just outside her den.

Melody looked at Ali who shook her head and shrugged at her. Melody turned her gaze back to the leader who motioned towards her den with her muzzle.

Narrowing their eyes Melody and Ali hesitantly padded into her Den, unsure of what was coming next.

In The Den

The caribou wouldn't fit in the well sized hollow that the Willow Clan Leader resided in, so they just took a leg and shared that. Melody and Ali waited silently, not daring to rush Storm. Finally the grey pelted she-wolf looked up and spoke,"I understand that you have never been to a Clan Meeting before, correct?"

After giving questioning looks to eachother Melody and Ali nodded simultaneously,suddenly becoming interested in this conversation and leaning forward a little. Storm caught their reaction and chuckled to herself a little.

"Well ,usually a Gathering would be at a full moon but this year is special. You see every 199 full moons some young apprentices from all Clans are watched by the Elders. The Elders look at the strengths and weaknesses of these Wolves and choose a select few. The wolves are chosen by their abilities so that they can make-up what abilities the other Clans wolves have and are taken to a Gathering to determine whether or not these wolves should be made into their own little Clan. Usually around 12 Wolves are chosen- 6 Male and 6 She-wolf, but only 8 wolves can become part of the Clan. To determine who is worthy of a position in the New Clan they are given tests, at the Gathering I was telling you about is where these tests will be determined. Ali, Melody... you are two of the Wolves chosen by the Elders to compete. You should be honoured and at the Gathering you shall meet your potential Clan-mates. I suggest you start training. Don't worry... I will be there to see you off. Now go! You should start practising! SHOO!" Storm playfully chased them out of her Den making sure that they didn't leave the caribou behind.

* * *

**Me: OK I actually read my reviews YAY!**

**OK So I've already PM'd AlphieWolf but I guess loads of people would ask this question so I put it on here anyways!**

**AlphieWolf:asked How a Wolf could hold a sword in a fight... A reasonable question I'll admit. The answer is in a video on youtube from which I got the idea heres the link:**

**Shun:**_** WARNING THERE IS BLOOD AND SMALL SWEARING BUT IT IS ALL ANIMATION!**_

** Me: watch?v=xVmMT3H5Uu4&feature=relmfu**

** Watch it and you'll understand- Just so you know, the swords there using? Yeah those are the swords my characters will use at least the Lightning and Earth sword users. HOPE THIS CLEARS THAT UP!**

**BTW You are really cool because your the first person to review me YAY YOU!**

**I know short chapter but I'll do better next time. I really couldn't be bothered to write my 2,304 word chapter again because my Laptop had a spazz attack and didn't save!**

**GRRRRRRRR! STUPID PIECE OF S-**

**Shun: ANYWAY! A cookie will be given to Our first reviewer! Well metaphorically speaking of course ermm... HEY I KNOW WE'LL WRITE A FIGHT SCENE WITH THE SWORDS! See aren't I full of ideas?**

**Me:*mumbles "coz I wrote that you did***

**Shun: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Errrr...BYE!**


	3. Into he Mind of Ali (Short)

Into The Mind Of Ali!

* * *

With Melody and Ali.

Melody raced out of the Camp while Ali took her time, obviously thinking about something. When Melody eventually noticed this she slowed to a simple trot beside her troubled friend.

"Hey. Whats eatin' ya?" She asked not looking away from the trees ahead.

"..." Ali's frown only deepened.

Now Melody turned her head and said,"Hey! Yo? Earth to Ali... come in Ali? Anybody home?... HEY!"Melody gently nudged Ali who slowly- almost hesitantly, looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah... errrm...what was the question again?" She chuckled nervously tilting her head to the side.

"What's wrong Al'? You feeling OK?" They had stopped and turned to face eachother now, a tails length away.

"Its nothing... just... well...if we do manage to become part of the new pack... will I never see them again?"

"Who? Willow Clan? Oh. Sorry Ali I don't know. Lets just focus on the training for now and ask Storm later. 'Kay?"

"OK. Well, we should get going then right? Come on!" and she was off. Melody went to catch up with her knowing that her friend wasn't satisfied with her answer.

* * *

_**Me:Don't kill me coz this was short I just thought I'd do a small into the mind of Ali chapter!**_

_**I'm actually pretty proud of myself for updating so soon. This is only my second story, and I'm already a couple of Chapters in the next Chapter will be a bit of a time skip.**_

_**Shun: Just because all the training will be really boring and you get to meet the other wolves.**_

_**Me: BTW the medicine wolves for the new pack have already been chosen thats why I only said 4 pairs (The Warriors and Leaders).**_


	4. Find your Future Teammates!

**_Shun: This is Really Important please DO NOT skip this part:_**

**_Me: OK well I was going through my old folders and stuff and I found the original designs for my characters I made them like when I was 11! _**

**_Sasuke: Why are you such an Idiot you could have found those ages ago. That way I wouldn't have to be called here I'm on an important mission._**

**_Me: QUIET! Anyways so I came across all the original designs and I found some characters I was supposed to use that I now realise are REALLY valuable to the plot, this Kinda changes everything a bit so I just wanna clear this up. TAKE IT AWAY DUDE!_**

**_Shun + Sasuke: AFTER THE NEW CLAN HAVE THEIR NAME THEY CAN RECRUIT ANYONE THEY WANT (With the Leaders permission of course)_**

**_*Freeze ,twitch ,glare at each other*_**

**_Shun: Duuuuude...!_**

**_Sasuke:We have to stop doing that... I'm serious._**

**_Shun: How do we do that anyway? It's not like we rehearse this stuff!_**

**_Me: You two are both ninjas you will get along like that!_**

**_Sasuke + Shun: I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM- STOP THAT! GRRRRRRRRRR...! _**

**_Shun: You are so going down after this EMO BOY!_**

**_Sasuke: OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S-_**

**_Me: SO ALTHOUGH MY CHARACTERS...(Checks that their finished)... won't come in exactly the way I want They WILL be in it so be prepared for some characters that aren't in the description at the start of this Story._**

**_OK YOU CAN READ NOW!_**

* * *

**_3 moons later_**

With Willow Clan

"I'm sure that everyone has heard by now that some of our young comrades may not return after the Gathering tonight. For this reason I have decided with the other Clan leaders that every single wolf shall come to the Meeting to see the youngsters from all Clans off."Storm said after leaping on top of the high rock.

The young pups of the Clan's eyes lit up as they giggled gleefully and rushed to their mother, tails wagging a mile a minute. Storm chuckled slightly before turning to Rain and whispering something then turned and disappeared into her Den.

Rain watched her leave before jumping on top of the lieutenants Den and drawing the Clans attention.

"Alright! Storm may have made a pact with the other Leaders but we can be sure of nothing! I'll give out the formation of the Clan so that the pups, Elders and Storm are more safe. Listen up I'll say this only once!"She barked," Roxi you'll be up front! Make sure that there are no gaps in the formation we can't risk it!"

"Just who do you think I am?"Roxi laughed before taking her place at the entrance of the Camp.

"Midnight! you'll take position 2!"

"Oh joy!" Midnight deadpanned before taking his place behind Roxi a few Fox lengths.

When everyone had stopped laughing Rain continued,"Lucky! Position 3 and Chrissie 4!"  
" Hey this wouldn't have anything to do with me always being in the middle as a race dog would it!" Lucky said as he padded to the left Flank of the formation.

"Shut up and Walk!" Chrissie yapped.

"Quinn! Flame! Take the front inside!"

"Why do I always have to be next to...that abomination?"Flame groaned but took the position anyway.

"Come on! You know you love me!"Quinn said only to be bowled over by the black and white female.

"Shadow! Snowstorm! The back inside!"

They both went silently but Snowstorm flashed a small smile at the dark male who nodded in acknowledgement.

As Rain kept barking orders the two teens merely watched wondering what would happen at their first ever Gathering.

* * *

At the Gathering

Shasta and Kyle

"Hey Shasta! Aren't ya... you know... excited about meeting the Willow Clan nominees? I heard their both chicks! Its funny I've never seen 'em before. I bet they've heard all about us! Well I guess all we can do is wait and I-"

"Quiet."

"Ohhh...OK! I'll talk to Luca then!"

"You do that."

FINALLY some peace and quiet. Don't get him wrong Kyle's a nice guy he's the only one that talks to him that much, but sometimes it is a little TOO much. He already gets annoyed with all the Fanwolves so its nice to be alone sometimes, he guessed that no-one else in this Forest felt like that.

* * *

With the Leaders

After another couple of minutes the Leaders of the present Clans were starting to get anxious. It wasn't like Storm to be late. Frost had realised a long time ago that just because she was a female- and the only female lone leader in history at that, she was not to be put down. In fact she was probably one of the most Warrior code conscious and Formidable Leaders he had ever heard of.

Finally there was a howl at the side of the valley and about 20 creatures came thundering down the hill en mass.

Blaze let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and all the Leaders visibly relaxed.

* * *

With Kyle

Some of the girls squealed as they scrambled to move out of Willow Clans way. This was one of the most feared and respected Clans in all the Forest and he could see that there numbers were greater than any of the other Clans.

* * *

With Shasta

Shasta had to admit, he was intrigued merely by the sheer SIZE of this Clan. Their were many younger wolves trying to get a look at the New arrivals- including of course Kyle.

Suddenly the large Pack fanned out and went to separate corners of the clearing, Shasta could immediately see the pattern.

Next to the Willow tree that marked the edge of Willow Clan territory is where the Pups and Elders sat- closer to home he supposed. It was said that Willow Clan were only beat once on home turf.

By the Oak tree were the Warriors who sat and almost completely ignored all the attention they were getting from some Teens and Pups that were in awe of their well muscled bodies.

Shasta watched as the Beta walked towards the Sequoia tree marking his home turf. The rest of the Beta's sat there anyway but all the rest of the Clans were in a mix so he started to realise why Willow Clan were thought so highly of. The Beta had only looked at the rest of the Clan for them to know what to do- Completely amazing.

He finally turned his attention to the Spruce tree at the other side of the clearing. There were only two wolves there but one obviously hadn't got the message. It was a small pup that was sitting quietly next to the Teen who talked to her laughing.

Usually when someone was watching you in a crowd this size you wouldn't notice but the pup caught on immediately, whipping her head round to face him directly. He couldn't tell if she'd seen him because her eyes were covered by long bangs. Even if she did it seemed that she didn't care, for she turned her attention back to the White wolf who was looking at her curiously.

He supposed he should tell the pup to go to the other side of the Clearing where the rest were.

He heaved himself up and stalked over to the Spruce Tree, but when he got there.

"HEY! You two!" His obnoxious twerp of a 'friend' came bounding up with Luca ,Daisy and a couple of Fanwolves.

"Hello."Came a cheerful yet cautious voice, one that made you know the speaker was smiling before you looked at them."Can we help you?"

Kyle looked slightly taken aback,"Uhhh... Don't you know who I am?"

"No... Sorry if that offended you but we don't really listen to what the warriors have to say about the other Clans- we'd rather meet and judge them ourselves." Came the response.

In Kyle's shocked silence Shasta found the time to speak.

"Hey. Your Clan are very organised I'm impressed... but shouldn't YOU be over THERE with the other pups?" The Pup said nothing but shook her head, seemingly refusing to move. Shasta raised an eyebrow- and looked at the other wolf for help. But instead of telling the Pup to go to safety she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Shasta ,Kyle and the other wolves looked taken aback. The white wolf was now rolling on the floor laughing her tail off, and Shasta briefly wondered if she'd remember to breathe.

"Geez!...Ha...Ha... Thanks...Ha!" She said now pushing herself up," You're a funny one ain't ya!"

"I don't see why."

Her face quickly changed from amusement to surprised and back again," You mean... You actually think...that shes... you know... a ...PUP! YOU THINK SHE'S A PUP...!" She was now laughing again.

Kyle finally got out of his confused state and turned to the silent pup,"Care to explain...?"

"She's not a pup." A voice behind us said,"She is one of your potential teammates in the New Clan." we turned around to find a... fox. Your serious?

Everyone looked at the now realised Teen to find she was gone.

"AWWWW! Great Roxi NOW look what you've done! One second is all she needed to find a place to hide- she's gonna kill me for laughing!" The snowy pelted She-wolf said jumping up and running to hide behind Luca.

"Her... the runt...Kill YOU?! Your kidding right?" Kyle said," She couldn't- OOOF!" He was bowled over by flash of Black and Cream. He was pinned down in his daze and looked up to see the wolf that had disappeared.

"First rule NEVER call Melody a runt,you'll regret it." The Snowy female padded up behind them."My names Ali by the way."

* * *

_**Darcos: thought that would be a good time to break off so now you've met the boys next chapter you meet the COMPETITION!**_

_**So you didn't really hear much of the others but you will next Chapter I PROMISE!**_

_**Shun: Since when did you ever promise on anything?**_

_**Sasuke: Apparently since now.**_

_**Gray: Finally you guys are getting along!**_

_**Sasuke + Shun:AHHHH! Where'd you come from- Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! 4 JINX, 5 JINX, 6 JINX, 7, 8,9,10 JINX! DAMMIT! JINX!**_

_**Me: We'll just let them carry on...**_

_**Gray:BYE!**_

_**Darcos:I WISH ALICE AND ERZA WERE HERE!**_

_**Gray:They can't be...**_

_**Darcos: Why?**_

_**Gray: There in a vicious battle for the last piece of lemon cake...**_

_**Darcos: Isn't going to ask.**_


	5. The Tracking Test (edited)

**_Darcos:OK NEW CHAPTER WHOOHOO!_**

**_Shun: Shut up._**

**_Sasuke: We mean it._**

**_Gray: Don't get on our nerves._**

**_Darcos: Well at least there getting along..._**

* * *

**_Tracking Test_**

* * *

Melody had finally been pried off Kyle much to his relief and had sat between me and that Ali girl. I had to admit I was impressed that a scrap like her could find a technique that suited her to the point of being able to take down Storm as Ali had told us later.

The Fanwolves were giving death glares at the poor runt now who either didn't notice or didn't care. Some female called Layla was talking to me in a sugar coated voice that screamed jealous! " What do the elders see in that mutt I mean really she'll be knocked out of the competition before even that Daisy chick! What has the Forest come to... we need strong formidable wolves like you Shasta!"She kept on for another minute before the meeting was finally called.

"Wolves! Gather! This is a very special Meeting today as the first task shall be given to the New Clan nominees!"Blaze started.

The teens were quickly ushered into the centre of the clearing and the two Healers were put in front of them.

(A/N:The Healers are already chosen since there are only two teenage ones)

"You will be split into two teams:  
Team 1:) Ali,Melody, Kyle, Shasta, Zuri,Daisy,Luca and Robin!

Team 2:) Layla, Sakura, Honey, Lotus,Lilly, Drooler, Jumper and Snapper!" Blaze announced.

"Your goal is to use your brains to uncover the trail towards The bloodstone Tiara that we've hidden somewhere in the Forest. There are clues and scent trails that will lead you to this Tiara.

This is all you need to know we shall be assessing you from the cliff and yes we can see all of you from up there!You have 1 week! Go!" Storm barked and they disappeared.

The wolves took a look at eachothers teams before racing the opposite direction.

With Team 1

When they reached a considerable distance away from the other team they took a good look at each of there team members.

They stood for a few moments before Shasta spoke up,"If we're gonna work together we're gonna have to know everyones names and abilities so that we know where to put everyone in different situations. If your from the same Clan you speak about your comrade so no one just says stuff they don't mean.I'll go first: Kyle is a talented fighter and uses pure strength in an attack he is a team deer hunter and is good in position 2 as a formation. He's cocky and Obnoxious."

"HEY! I'M NOT OBNOXIOUS!"

"Yes you are."

"Grrrrrrrr...Well Shasta is a cunning wolf that works well as a strategist and uses strength in attack too. He is best in postion 1 and is a team Ox hunter. He's mean and mysterious!"Kyle finished with a smirk.

"OK.I can live with that... Kyles weakness is Bunny hunting and hes afraid of spiders."

"GRRRRRRRRR...!Well your Weakness is swimming and your afraid of water!"

"Kyyyyyyllleee...!"They were about to snap when a white angel stepped in (In Kyle's opinion at least.)

"As you said Shasta If we're gonna work together we have to know everything... That includes your weaknesses. Lets carry on."

Zuri spoke up,"I don't like hunting birds! and I work best in position 5. I fight using camoflague."

"Hey! I'm meant to tell them that!"

"Sorry Robin... Robin doesn't like hunting animals with horns and he fights using surroundings. His fear would be hieghts. I think he works best in position 3!"

Robin nodded.

"Daisy doesn't like fighting, She's best at hunting small rodents, she works well in position 4 and she's scared of the Dark."Luca said looking to Daisy who smiled and nodded.

"Luca is afraid of water too but he can swim- he just hates getting wet! He is very smart and can tell whats poisonous and what isn't so its good to have him around if collecting herbs- he works well in position 6."

Everyone turned to the two wolves who had been quiet for a while now.

"Well?" Shasta asked.

"Melody... she works well in position 1 too but can adapt to position 7. She hunts Ox-"

"With you right? Like a pack hunt? Sorry its just you said 'she' not like a team."

"She doesn't usually hunt in a team but she will if she's told to. Any way she hunts Ox and Fish-DON'T say anything!... She uses speed ,stamina and stealth in an attack and hunts quite well because her size means little wieght- DON'T KILL ME! But I find it amusing to see how much she can eat before shes dragged away!"Ali ended her description laughing then turned serious,"I've never seen Melody afraid of anything and she is very... whats the word...coy? Yeah! She believes you should only speak when spoken to or if you have something important to say. "

Everyone now turned to the last wolf that no one apart from Ali had heard speak.

"What classifies as important to say?" Luca wanted to know.

After a moment Melody spoke up"...Say... if there was a piece of crowfood in our Camp most would shout out' gross eww' when everyone has already scented it- that isn't important. But if the forest was on fire and no one sounded the alarm... That would be important." She said.

"Whew! So you doooo talk! I was gettin' kinda worried there!"Kyle stated only to be cuffed around the ear by Shasta.

"Well I suppose now would be a good time for you to tell...Ali was it? To tell Ali and the rest of us what your weaknesses are."Shasta said over Kyles whining.

Melody still showed no emotion as she stated,"I don't see why my weakness is important at the moment,if the time calls for it then I shall tell you but not now."

"One more thing...fish?..."Luca added politely.

"I see no reason to tell you how I learnt to hunt fish either."

Shasta frowned but nodded."And your friend."

"Ali is best in any position. She is protective over her friends, and can use rage in an attack if there hurt, she has ...unusually sharp teeth and hunts Deer. It may be worth mentioning that her mother is in our Clan and she may get homesick...She absolutley HATES Spiders."Melody finished with a flick of her head, momentarily allowing a glance at her sparkling emerald eyes but everyone was too memerised by her voice to notice.

Whereas Ali and all the other teens had slight English accents (1) Melody had a strong Texas/Brooklyn accent. (2)

Shasta shook his head slightly taking in what the small wolf had said.

"Just so we get this out of the way... your size...it doesn't bother you- or disable you in any way...?"Kyle asked snapping out of it a few seconds after Shasta.

"No."Melody declared sternly raising her head and standing defensivley, with a kink in her tail that showed if anyone doubted this they would have a first hand experience of how serious she was.

Zuri stepped in smoothly changing the subject in order to prevent the fight.

"Well! Now that thats sorted we should probably get started. Sooooo... what now?"

* * *

Darcos: Yeah I know I said nowt about Drooler Jumper and the other one.. Its coz they aren't important.

I think I'll end it there this one took slightly longer than usual. Honestly its my fault because of my stupid challenges I give myself.

I'll tell you what it is next chapter but for now you'll have to guess 'coz my hands are hurting.

Shun:(1)They shouldn't Really know about different accents but for the sake of this story they do.

Sasuke:(2)This may be a little hard to imagine but if I can imagine it that way thats how its gon' be.

Gray:(3)YES THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE SHASTA MELODY KYLE AND ALI... I'm sure you've probably guessed this by now but hey ho there ya go.

Darcos:T.T.F.N! XD

NO TIGGER DON'T JUMP! DX

Shun: If you don't know who we're talking about watch some Winnie the Pooh you poor deprived soul.


	6. I have no intention of naming this!

**I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**I made you wait AGES!**

**BAD DARCOS CHAN!**

**I will not even bother to tell you that I've been busy. That is no excuse.**

**Shun: Damn! I thought we were off the hook for a minute there.**

**Sasuke: Quiet before she has to change this to a T**

**Gray: I thought she was discontinuing-**

**Darcos: I WIL NEVER DISCONTINUE A STORY! IT ANNOYS ME TO NO END WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!**

**AND I'VE SPELT WILL WRONG!**

**TOO BAD SPELLING PERFECTIONISTS- DEAL WITH IT!**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE SOMETHING RELEVANT TO THIS STORY SO YOU MAY MISS OUT ON A LOT OF TEAM 2 PARTS.**

**READ!**

**THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter ... 6?! WOW I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MAKE IT THIS FAR!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Chapter 6: One Week!**

After getting to know everybody Team 1 turned to the unofficial leader Shasta.

Feeling the annoying burn of eyes on him Shasta looked up from his paws to meet the eyes of every wolf on the team... apart from Melody who met his eyes with, well, the fur that covered her eyes... SHUT UP! MOVING ON!

He flicked his ears in annoyance and bared his teeth slightly.

"What?" He growled.

"Well? What do we do now?" Kyle said, seemingly unfazed by Shasta's odd eyes giving him ' The Glare of Death' as Luca had dubbed it.

" We look for clues." A voice spoke from the back of the crowd.

Surprisingly it was the Not-Quite-Silent Melody girl that had saved him.

" Huh?" Kyle ever-the-clueless-one asked.

"Storm mentioned clues. Look for them." She replied patiently.

" I guess thats as good a place to start as any." Daisy piped up.

" How do we know where the clues are?"

" If we knew where they were we wouldn't have to FIND them!" Ali said hooking her paw over the top of her muzzle.

To say Kyle was surprised would be the understatement of the century. No girl had EVER talked to him like that and he clearly didn't know how to deal.

Apparently he eventually realised standing there gaping like a fish wasn't helping him detain what little pride he had left.

"Find the clues it is..." Kyle said half heartedly, tail drooping he walked in a random direction.

"You realise that your going back the way we came." Shasta more stated than asked.

...

...

...

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" Kyle shouted throwing a temper tantrum a toddler could only DREAM of throwing. It was kinda sad really.

Everyone apart from Melody laughed- even Shasta made a light almost-inaudible chuckling sound.

They turned to see the tiny wolf silently padding away.

Exchanging surprised and confused glances they raced up to her.

She didn't even turn.

Then she stopped.

Ali seemingly saw this as some kind of command because she instantly dropped to the floor and started sniffing at the ground.

Melody kept still for a moment.

Ali gave a quiet yap.

Then Melody was gone- disappeared through the bushes.

Kyle jumped and looked around, it seemed he was going to say something before Melody emerged again carrying some scarlette coloured berries in her mouth.

Most of the wolves tilted there heads in slight confusion, but they were quickly filled in by Robin.

"Iruka berries? OF COURSE! You are going to use them to heighten our tracking senses? So we can scent where our leaders have been? Genius!"

Melody was seemingly pleased that someone had caught on without her explaining, for she dropped her bundle and offered a small smirk to Robin before nudging the berries closer to him.

Catching on quickly Robin plucked two from the small bunch and chewed, spat the small black pips out, then swallowed.

Melody looked at Shasta expectantly.

Shasta supposed heightened senses wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**I ALMOST FORGOT!**  
**I SAID THAT I'D TELL YOU WHAT THE CHALLENGE WAS!**  
**Well every time I mispell a word I must delete EVERYTHING I wrote after it and type it again.**

**I really should get my brain checked out...**

**Shun: You said it not us! **

**TTFN**

**SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED WINNIE THE POOH THEN YOU WILL LIVE A MISERABLE BORING EMO SAD LIFE.**

**JUST TO WARN YOU.**

**WATCH WINNIE THE POOH.**

**THAT WAS AN ORDER.**

**BYE.**


End file.
